Love from an Angel and Hunter
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: A night of sweet love making between a hunter and an angel Sorry I suck at summerys


**AUTHORS NOTE:** I do not own supernatural nor Dean and Cas for if I did I would ship them alot in the show.  
_**The warnings are as follows:**_ It is between two men so it is a male on male fic,Contains Dean as the dom and Cas as the Sub,Don't like don't read now onwards to the fic

The night it seemed started like any other. What with finishing a hunt,getting cleaned off before kicking back a few beers. Dean Winchester was finally relaxing after a long week when he heard a sudden flutter of wings,a slight thump before a familiar gaze was cast on the back of his head. He knew who it was but waited for the angel to speak before doing anything. Except this time the angel didn't speak a word and went right up behind the chair Dean was sitting in and leaned down. Kissing the back of Dean's neck sending a shudder down his spine. Remaining still he waited to see what the angel was going to do next. The onslaught of kisses aswell as a slender hand ran around to run up Dean's shirt were his answer causing a moan to escape his throat.

It wasn't until Castiel's hand moved lower that the angel finally spoke"Hello Dean"He said in his oh so familiar way that he did when around Dean. At this Dean finally turned his head as best he could before smiling"Loved the greeting Cas"He said as he felt the angel's hand running underneath his pants to lightly grip his fastly growing erection. This in itself made him let out a bigger moan and he bucked up into the hand. The angel's grip turned into stroking and Dean's head fell back,eyes rolling closed as he enjoyed the ministrations. But there was also so much a guy could take before it was just too much. His eyes opening he grabs Cas's arm that was stroking him and eased the arm away just so that he could sit up,walk around the chair to pull Castiel into a heated kiss.

The kiss went into a full out war for dominance which naturally Dean won causing him to guide them both towards the couch. Lips still locked,tongue still running along the angel's during the way. Once near the couch he lowered Castiel onto the couch gingerly after removing the angel's trench coat. Breaking the kiss due to his lungs needed air he looked down at Cas with lust filled green eyes. The same looking back up at him in azure eyes. With a smirk he began taking off the navy suit jacket,his tie and finally his shirt. He took a minute to look down at his angel's half nude form. Taking in that soft creamy pale looking skin,the hairless chest,pert nipples and his grin got bigger.

Loving the view he leans down,leaving kisses,nips and marks over that skin. Perking both nipples into harder erections. During this time he could hear the angel moan and arch into his touch. He loved to hear his angel make noises especially if those noises were because of him. Stopping his onslaught on Castiel's chest he pulls the shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it aside. He watched as his angel's hand came up to run fingers down his chest. Watched the lust in the blue eyes grow.

Dean leaned down to capture Cas in yet another inticing kiss while his hand moved to unclasp the belt,unbutton and unzip Castiel's pants before shifting and ending the kiss to lift his angel's hips up to pull the pants,belt and all down over Cas's knees,over his feet before tossing that aside with the other clothes. Cas seeing that Dean was still in his pants switched their positions on the couch. Pinning the hunter down as he lowered himself until he was eyelevel with Dean's pants before using his hands to unbutton the pants. The zipper he used his teeth to pull down very slowly. By now Dean had a raging hard on still constricted behind his pants and boxers. Seeing this Cas pulls the older Winchester's pants down and placed it with his own.

A sly smirk reached the angel's lips causing Dean to gulp. Castiel the angel of Thursday leaned over and blew hot air onto the contricted cock still held into soaking boxers by the second. This caused a groan to escape the hunter's throat and he went to sit up but Cas's hand shot up to hold him down. Using his teeth again but being careful not to touch skin he pulled down Dean's boxers inch by inch. Releasing the older hunters hard cock,causing it to flop abit before landing on his stomach. The hand holding Dean down was no longer doing that as Castiel moved in to lick up the side of the hunter's member. With this Dean moaned out louder then before running a hand through his angel's dark locks. But like before there was just too much one could take before they snapped thus when Cas moved his mouth over Dean's cock he could feel that tingle that ran down his spine noting that he was very close.

God they haven't even started the actual sex and he was almost at climax level. The things Cas could do to him was unbelieveable. But that was why he loved the angel. Their bond was soo strong not even death could break it. The angel lowered his mouth more onto Dean's cock while his tongue ran over it aswell as lick the pre that was coming in loads from the slit. The hand that held the hunter down was fondling his balls while the free hand stroked what it could of his cock. The sensations coursing through him were immence. His eyes rolling into the back of his skull he finally came. Shooting rope after rope of cum into the eager angel's mouth.

"FUCK CAS"Dean said as he went through the after drank the cum down with vigor before pulling his mouth off of with a wet pop. Castiel looked at the satisfied look on his hunters face,a huge smile on his face. Still going through the after affects Dean sat up,pulled Cas into a heated kiss while lifting him up,ripping the angel's boxers off of him. Oh well he can just give him a pair of his. Standing up with Cas in his arms he carried the angel towards the bathroom. Unknowing that his brother had seen the whole thing and had the biggest blush and a hard on to boot.

Kicking the door open and kicking it back closed Dean walked over to place Cas onto the sink counter before walking over to the shower. Turning on the water to just the right temperature he moved over to the door,locked it before grabbing Castiel's hand,guiding him towards the shower. Once under the water he pushed his angel up against the wall of the shower,capturing him in a loving kiss. The kiss got bigger more inticing as Dean's hands roamed along the angel's skin,taking in every curve his angel possessed. His cock already rock hard again and leaking globs of pre. He kinda felt sorry for the other angel against him. Castiel hadn't gotten a release like Dean had. His angel but be begging for release and that's exactly what he was going to give him. Grabbing hold of Cas's hips Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. The angel knew instantly what was to come so helping his hunter along he lifted his hips up to wrap his legs around Dean's waist. Aligning his entrance with the hard cock he waited for what was to come.

Now your probably thinking that they didn't prepare right? Well the thing was they ran out of lube the night before and Dean being so busy on a hunt had no time to buy more. As for the not prepping Cas with fingers there was a reason for it. A huge part being that Castiel couldn't be bothered with any more foreplay being so close to climaxing and all. And Dean wasn't going to let Cas wait any longer. Shifting his hips he slowly entered him,inch by sufferable inch. After all this time after all these months Castiel was still pretty tight. Earning a moan from both of them as the hunter was fully hilted in his angel. Leaning down he began to suck on the angel's neck while slowly pulling out until just the head was in before slamming back in. He heard the deep throated moan coming from within the angel. After some time Dean learned just the right angle to hit the angel's prostate dead on each time he thrusted in and out. The moans got louder and Dean had to cover them with a deep kiss. He didn't want his brother hearing them. As he figured the other hunter was alseep but he was sourly wrong.

His thrusts became harder,deeper,faster as he got lost in the sheer kiss,the love that was radiating from Cas. Bringing a hand away from Cas's hip he grasped the angel's cock in his hand and began pumping it in rythem with his thrusts. After a few kisses later,a few thrusts and pumps Cas closed his eyes tight."Dean..."He began but Dean cut him off with his own."I know Cas..Cum for me"He said as he speed up his hand motions,his thrusts getting abit slowly but not too slow. With that Cas let out the loudest moan of all before streams of cum landed on both their chests. The tightness incresed making Dean moan and thrust in a few more times before shooting his own load deep inside of Cas.

Laying his head on his angel's shoulder he took a few minutes to catch his breath. His shoulders rising and falling as he panted. Water rolled down both of them as he slowly removed his cock from within Cas. Helping the angel back on his feet he smiled. Knowing full well that they weren't going to be able to clean themselves up not with the rate they were going. Turning the water off he helped Cas out,grabbed two towels and towel dried them both off before placing the towels back where he grabbed them from. Walking out of the bathroom hand in hand with his angel he led him over to the bed he slept in. Crawling onto the bed and pulling Cas with him he layed on his back with a sly grin."Let's see how well you can ride"He said in a husky voice which Castiel just couldn't say no to. Watching Dean laying there Cas returned the grin. Knowing full well he was an expert by now when it came to riding Dean's cock.

Moving to straddle the older hunter Cas placed his hands onto Dean's chest,aligning his hole with the yet again with a rock hard cock that belonged to one Dean Winchester. He slowly lowered himself onto the cock,easing it in just the right angle before it was fully enbedded inside of him. Taking a hold of his own cock he began stroking himself while slowly pulling himself upward before slamming himself back down. Not too hard though or else that would seriously hurt the hunter under him. continuing to pump his own cock while following the same slowness of riding Dean he watched as Dean bit his bottm lip trying to hold in the moans. The hunter's hands rested on his angel's hips as he watched the process of the riding of his cock. The panting coming off of both of them and the sweat added by the hotness of the room only added to the heat they clearly seemed to be in that night.

The angel bit his tongue trying to keep himself from moaning Dean's name as the climax came sooner then the last one. Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe because he was still feeling the effects of the last time? Either way he soon released his load onto Dean's stomach. Causing Dean to not hold it in anymore and let out a loud moan followed by his voice."FUCK!"He yelled as he released his semen inside of Cas for the third time. Twice in the ass once in the mouth. Both of their eyes lidded Cas removed himself from Dean's now spent cock and moved to lay next to him. Kissing him softly on the lips."Love you Dean"He then."Love you too Cas"The hunter whispered back before pulling the covers over them both.

Cuddling for abit they both soon drifted off to sleep not hearing the moan that came from the next bed over. Morning came and went until Dean was the first one up. Feeling slightly Groggy from the night before he didn't notice a certain brother of his staring at him until his fogged mind cleared. His eyes widened and he moved to cover himself,The covers having been moved over onto the sleeping angel."Sammy? What the fuck?"He snapped as he grabbed the sheet to cover himself. This earned a smile from his brother."Good morning to you too Jerk..I see you had fun last night"His brother said still with that huge smile on his face. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother."Shut up Sam!"He looked over at the sleeping form of Cas before looking back at his brother."Bitch.."With prompted Sam saying"Jerk" with a laugh before he went into the kitchen.


End file.
